The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for selectable positive feedback data processing.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. As data is passed between the data detector circuit and the data decoder circuit, the receiving circuit may actually make things worse. This results in unnecessary additional iterations through the data processing circuit.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for enhanced data processing.